Cheese A Go-Go
Cheese A Go-Go is the 53rd episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It first aired May 4, 2007, and served as the first chapter of the Cartoon Network Invaded programming stunt. PlotEdit SPOILER: Plot details follow. Frankie is running errands at the post office, mailing packages and sees Cheese at the door trying to get out chanting "gotta go" over and over. She offers to give Cheese a ride in the Foster's bus, to help bring him to where he needs "to go", but Cheese instead runs straight past the Foster's bus and across the road, miraculously without getting hit by any incoming cars. Frankie manages to wrestle Cheese back into the bus, where she drives them both to pick up Mac and Bloo from the movies (Bloo was disrupted in the middle of watching a movie about brain-sucking aliens) and then Coco and Eduardo from the dentist's. As Frankie drives the gang to pick up Madame Foster and Coco (who are settling a case in court against Jackie Khones about a sandwich), Bloo discovers that Cheese looks disturbingly similar to a picture of an alien in the "World Weekly Magazine" he's reading - is Cheese is an alien?! He tries to warn Mac (who has just been given a black-eye from Cheese), but Mac doesn't believe him. So when Bloo is left in the bus to babysit the still-frantic Cheese and a loopy Eduardo (who had twice the usual amount of anesthesia needed to remove a bad tooth), he uses his chance to go on a rampage to lure the "aliens" down, using Cheese as a "hostage". By the time Frankie and gang return to the bus, Bloo, Cheese and Eduardo have gone missing. Splitting up to find them, Wilt finds Eduardo running naked and trying to kiss people (they think he's trying to suck out their brains), and Frankie finds Bloo and Cheese up in an observatory, where Bloo is still trying to make futile contact with the "aliens". Frankie finally manages to catch and return Cheese to his owner Louise, who too, has no idea why Cheese keeps saying he's "gotta go". Just as everything seems to be settled, Frankie gets another call from Madame Foster; she, Mac, and the imaginary friends have been arrested for Jackie Khones and Coco refusing to pay the cop a sandwich, the panic that Eduardo caused (Wilt got arrested for this too though he didn't do anything bad) , Madame Foster and Mac in contempt of court (Madame Foster kept "out bursting" {Mac was trying to restrain her therefore, he innocent}) and, in Bloo's case, for infiltrating the observatory, and Frankie needs to go bail Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Madame Foster, and Jackie Khones out, but leaves Mac Foster her little brother who always causes trouble a lot got grounded by Frankie and in disgrace, Mac and Frankie went their separate ways, never to see each other anymore. Frankie starts crying. Mac and Frankie are no longer friends but enemies. Mac got sentenced to the electric chair for execution for his punishment never to be seen or heard from again. Everything at Foster's returns to normal when Mac is not at Foster's anymore. Meanwhile, at the afore-mentioned observatory, the scientists receive signals from a white glowing object outside the station that seems to be chanting, "Cheese... Cheese..." Cheese himself pops up out of nowhere and begins shouting again, happily this time: "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" The episode ends with a glowing orb descending from the top-left part of the screen. The glowing orb is a U.F.O. containing aliens looking for dairy cheese or imaginary friend Cheese. "Cheese....Cheese.....Cheese....", which means Bloo is probably right. Spoilers end here. NotesEditEdit This is the first episode for the rest of the series to be originally made in 16:9 widescreen which is different than the 4:3 fullscreen version of Good Wilt Hunting zoomed into widescreen. These are the reasons why the characters went to jail: Bloo: The most guilty. He illegally used a space observatory intercom to call out for aliens to take Cheese away. As well as tying up the scientist. Mac: The most guilty. He attacked the judge. The police took him to a death row cell. The day after, he got executed. Eduardo: He was unknowingly causing city-wide panic and overall creating a public disturbance by kissing random citizens. Wilt: He was seen with Eduardo. The police probably thought he was chasing the people too. Coco: She was with Khones, and possibly she encouraged or provoked Jackie to punch the policeman when the argument get worse. Jackie Khones: Punched a policeman in the eye when the policeman wanted him to buy him a sandwich. Madame Foster: She commited contempt of court to insult to the judge when he said a sarcastic commentary about the lost lawsuit in that jackie khones sued her for ate a sandwich. And also for attempt of physical aggresion against the judge after that he ordered her arrest. Also, if you analyze the facts, several of the characters were arrested because Bloo, as his actions caused indirectly that some of the characters ends in troubles and arrested: Mac and Madame Foster: due the actions of Bloo of take cheese and abandoned Eduadro, the group should took a time to think about a plan to find them, causing that they spend some minutes in a "no parking zone", causing that their bus was towed, making that Mac and Madame Foster should return to the courtroom to retrieve the bus. But as Madame Foster was still angry for lost the lawsuit and that the judge say a sarcastic commentary regarding it, she insulted the judge, commiting contempt of court, causing that the judge ordered her arrest and also Mac was arrested by possibly be accused of attack madam Foster to contain her when she try to attack the judge. After the next day, Mac got executed and was never seen or heard from again. Everything in the end returns to normal, and Frankie decides to start a new better life. Wilt and Eduardo: due that the Bloo neglected Eduardo when he supposely should watch him, Eduardo escaped to the streets, scaring to the people and causing panic, making that wilt comes to stop him before he could something that he regret. But both were seen by policemen, bringing as consequence that both ends arrested. This is the last episode featuring Mac before his execution. Quotes (during the credits) Frankie: Mac, you said mean things to me? Mac Foster: Yes, I did. Does that mean our friendship is over? Can we go our separate ways? Frankie Foster: I'm so done with you. Come on, Jackie, Grandma, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo,and Coco. (to Mac) Not you! I am leaving you in jail until you get executed. I will never see you again for the rest of my life. Mac Foster: Well, goodbye, I will not see you again either. I hate you Frankie. You screwed me up and now I'm in jail, thanks to you. I am so done with Frankie. (to himself) I used to be Frankie's favorite. But I'm not her favorite anymore. Since I'm gonna be executed without anyone to love other than myself. Narrator: Everyone at Foster's didn't see Mac Foster again after the next day when one of the police officers took him to the alligator pit, and kicked Mac into it. Afterwards, Mac died and was never seen or heard from again. It looks like everything at Foster's returned to normal without him. Frankie said sadly when she got back to Foster's," I hate Mac when he yells at me. Even though, I had a good reason to send him away."